Adiós, Jimmy
by Fernandha's
Summary: "—Adiós, Jimmy... —Wilson lo miró dolido" Es curioso como dos simples palabras pueden cambiar todo tu mundo. Para bien, para mal... [SLASH]
1. El inicio del fin

Mi primer slash de House M.D.

Quizá el primer escrito de mi autoria que **sí** considero slash. Me he tardado pero he conseguido algo que, espero, guste de su lectura; agradezco a **Houseshead13** por sus comentarios en otras obras relacionadas a ésta temática en específico. Y, si es de tu gusto este género: magnífico, espero lo disfrutes. Sino, me sirvió para agradecerte.

_Prólogo~_

_775 palabras_

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Terapia intensiva **

**Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**

**(Nueva Jersey)**

**16:15 horas**

**Sala de espera**

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Simplemente deberías haberlo sabido, James. Todo indicaba eso.

¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? Se supone que la razón común eras tú, no él.

Aún cuando el intelecto era realmente diferente pudiste haberlo intuido, pero no…

Sólo lo disfrutabas, no lo razonabas.

Sabías que Gregory te ocultaba algo, y cuando todo ocurrió… dejaste de indagar. _¿¡Por qué mierda dejaste de indagar, Wilson!? _Te recriminaba tu mente _Si tan sólo hubieses prestado más atención nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. _

Sintió una mano en su hombro, apretándolo… tratando de reconfortarlo cuando en realidad, lo único que le recordaba aquella acción era la realidad, el porqué estaba ahí y ahora. James bufó, irritado, exhausto… adolorido.

—Sabes que esto debía pasar —le musitó Foreman.

—¿Saber? —gruñó irritado, su voz estaba ronca. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos luchaban por contener aquellas lágrimas que, sinceramente, sólo demacrarían más la situación; él no era la víctima en este momento—. ¿¡Cómo mierda quieras que sepa algo que él nunca se atrevió decirme!? —… no, él no era la víctima. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como una?

—Wilson…

—¿¡Pero claro, que jodida importancia puede tener el decirle a tu mejor amigo por lo estás pasando!? —bramó, sintiendo temblar su cuerpo y, cómo, aquél agarre ejercía más presión en su hombro.

—Wilson…

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan estúpidamente orgulloso? Pudo haberse metido en aquél tratamiento desde la primera vez —sus labios temblaron—. ¡Pero, carajo! Siempre tiene que ser un idealista presuntuoso, un idiota que creé no necesita ayuda alguna.

—Tú mejor que nosotros sabes que él es así, Wilson —replicó Cameron, sujetando fuertemente su bata, perdiendo sus modales de manera temporal.

—¡Ustedes pudieron haberlo sabido mejor que yo! —gritó James, perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Son su equipo de trabajo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido hasta las narices con ustedes! —tragó, amargamente, saliva—. ¡Y no me vengas con idioteces mal fundamentadas como lo es el tiempo, Cameron! —siguió, interrumpiendo los futuros reclamos de la chica—. ¡Los síntomas, maldita sea! En algún momento con ustedes pudo haber mostrado alguno.

—¡Tú eres el experto en ese puto campo, no nosotros! —peleó Chase

Y Jimmy calló, abrumado por la verdad de sus argumentos. Golpeado ferozmente por la realidad. Seguía sintiendo la mano de Foreman, de una sacudida se libró de ella y le encaró, éste —regresando su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón— habló.

—Es bueno desahogarte, Wilson; House te diría lo mismo si estuviera aquí —expuso—. Pero no debes enojarte con ninguno de ellos, nadie lo sabía… en lo absoluto y, cuando llegué a enterarme, ya era demasiado tarde. House no lo dijo, presentó todo como simples síntomas sin importancia, planeó cada momento —aclaró su voz, cuando el oncólogo intentaba replicar y prosiguió con el mismo tono—, al menos la mayoría. Lo único que él jamás planeó es que tú estuvieras en el momento en que él decayó.

—Él es un imbécil… —gimoteó sin ganas, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—No lo niego, jamás lo haré —aprobó Foreman—. Es el imbécil más grande que he conocido, arrogante y egocéntrico. Pero también es inteligente, Wilson. Nos usó a todos como piezas de ajedrez, utilizando su vida misma como tablero. Hizo lo que quiso, con quién él lo decidió.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decirlo tan calmadamente, Foreman!? —vociferó Cuddy, intentando detener aquél temblor de sus manos.

—Por que… —suspiró desganadamente, haciendo que James fijara su vista en su colega por primera vez desde que fueron rechazados en aquella habitación. Aún cuando las lágrimas nublaban su vista pudo percibirlo…— él así lo hubiera querido, ¿no lo crees? —los ojos del doctor denotaban culpa...dolor…miedo.

—¿Te lo hizo prometer? —quiso saber James, atrayendo la atención de todas hacia su persona. Ciertamente, poco le importaba.

—Wilson yo-

—¿Te lo hizo prometer? —repitió, interrumpiéndolo; cerrando los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran su camino.

—Comprende que-

—¿¡Te lo hizo prometer, Foreman!? —gruñó, con la voz quebrada—. ¡Sólo son dos jodidas opciones, maldición! ¿¡Sí o no!?

—House sabe manipular a sus peones, Wilson —habló, Eric, con rapidez—. Es lo único que se me permite decir —sonrió melancólicamente—, el más apto para responder tus interrogativas es él.

Jimmy se paró de su asiento y abrió sus ojos, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, caminó a la salida.

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas… sus pensamientos.

Deseaba aire fresco.

Al llegar a fuera, miró el cielo. Grisáceo, a punto de llover.

No, él no necesitaba nada eso, no deseaba nada de eso… sólo quería excusas, argumentos falsos para no pensar, para no sentir.

—Mierda —musitó, dejándose caer en una de las bancas.

_Necesitaba de House…_


	2. 4 meses antes I

Bueno, la historia la comencé en base a una idea que surgió al hablar con una amiga sobre _**Lo que harías si…**_ que consiste, más que nada, en pensar que te queda poco tiempo de vida. ¿Cómo lo aprovecharías? Claro, claro… basado en unos inicios de House, well, quizá quede demasiado anticuado. Ya luego escribiré algo basado bien en House M.D. Su final real inspira, jé~

Este fanfiction es corto, al menos a mi parecer. Oficialmente, tengo planeado sólo cuatro capítulos y, dependiendo de las ideas que surjan, se incrementaran… aunque no lo sé aún. Es una historia con romance dramático, de temática homosexual que, quizá, tenga sus escenas _ardientes_. Intenté hacerla lo mejor posible, así que a partir de este primer capítulo surgen las críticas, ¿qué les parece?

Todo comentario es bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**

**(Nueva Jersey)**

**4 meses antes del "suceso"**

_Descubrimiento en el elevador_

_[Parte I]_

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gregory caminó al laboratorio, su pierna le dolía demasiado, maldecía en cada paso al paciente que había llegado de improvisto y había arruinado su día de _trabajo fingido_. Bufó molesto al ingresar a aquella parte del establecimiento; encontró a Foreman en una de las mesas de análisis, con unos documentos desplegados sobre ella.

—¿Acaso eres tan mal doctor que necesitas estudiar? Me sorprende que digas un sin fin de discursos morales sobre el aprovechamiento de los recursos que cada uno posee y tú aún no logres siquiera equiparte bien para tu puesto —soltó mordaz.

Pero Eric le ignoró.

House se acercó más, inclinándose muy poco para ver aquellos papeles.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces con esto, Foreman!? —vociferó él mientras juntaba todos aquellos papeles, arrugándolos en su mano—. ¿¡Entraste a mi oficina, imbécil!?

El moreno se paró de su asiento.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

—¿Decir qué, idiota? No tienes que inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, arregla tu puta vida y deja en paz a la mía, no trates de ser una persona con gran moralidad o terminarás repugnándome más de lo que ya lo haces —bramó.

—¡Maldita sea, House! ¿Sabes lo que esto quiere decir? —Foreman levantó los brazos, dándole obviedad al asunto.

—Son cosas que no te conciernen —respondió tajante.

—Todos los del equipo necesitan saberlo, House —repitió, fuertemente, Eric.

—No necesito ninguna niñera, Foreman —gruñó el de hebras cafés.

—Te comportas peor que un niño pequeño, House. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas ocultárselo a los demás?

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones —volvió a gruñir—. Mi vida, mis decisiones; no necesito que seas mi ángel de la guarda, idiota; para eso está de sobra Wilson.

—Algún día se enterarán.

—Cuando el día llegue, llegará —ultimó, saliendo del laboratorio en dirección a su oficina.

Cojeando con mayor fuerza y rapidez, arrugando los papeles en su mano. Gruñendo, maldiciendo a todo aquél individuo que se dignara a dirigirle una sola palabra. Ingresó a su oficina, azotando la puerta corrediza… con la tentativa de quebrarla por el impacto, se dejó caer en su silla provocando que su bastón quedara reclinado en el escritorio. Arrojó los papeles al cesto de basura y, tomando un encendedor, se dispuso a quemarlos; observando como el fuego consumía toda evidencia que lograra amargarle más la vida.

House masajeó sus sienes levemente, el doctor podía apostar —no muy gratamente— que aquello se le estaba volviendo una manía. "_Genial"_ podría oírse en su mente (al menos intentaban formárselo así) "_Otra más bienvenida a la familia."_

—Oh, mierda —gruñó mientras, con más fuerza, masajeaba aquella zona. Acallando la palabrería mental que surgía en cada momento.

Suspiró, pesadamente, tentando con la mano toda la extensión de su escritorio en busca de aquél tedioso frasco de pastillas pero fracasó, al parecer el pomo estaba vacío. Y, después de varios: "_mierdas, estúpido Foreman, si hubiera jodido con Cuddy…", _que escapaban de sus labios de una manera baja, se levantó de aquella cómoda silla reclinable.

Arrojando escasez de agua al cesto, haciendo que las llamas terminaran (con todo y documentos).

—Necesito un lugar de descanso —musitó, tomando su bastón. Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y se dispuso a ir al Servicio de Oncología Médica, ahí al menos podría reñir con Wilson antes de dormir en la camilla.

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—P-Pero doctor —sollozó la mujer, acunando entre la palma de sus manos aquél rostro un poco arrugado—. ¿E-Eso qué quiere decir?, ¿es posible una cura?, ¿algo?

—No es una cura en sí, señora Hardis —habló Wilson, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Los diagnósticos en su mayoría pueden indicar grandes mejorías, para un tratamiento de esta magnitud la fuerza de voluntad que el niño (y usted) pueda poseer es necesaria. Podemos proceder, en todo caso de que aceptase la propuesta, no haremos nada que esté en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Quiero que viva, doctor Wilson! —roncó la señora, levantando abruptamente su demacrado rostro—. Mi hijo merece vivir, gozar de la vida. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados ante una situación así-

—Y no lo hará —repitió él—. Podemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, señora, pero si su hijo se niega a seguir con la quimioterapia los esfuerzos puestos habrán sido en vano, sé que usted desea lo mejor para Timothy pero si él se rindió, si él no desea sufrir… nosotros no podemos corromper su voluntad.

—P-Pero —gimoteó la mujer.

—Todo estará bien, señora Hardis —aseguró James, palmeando levemente el hombro de la mujer, un consuelo demasiado vano pero que, a fin de cuentas, fue suficiente para controlar un poco el tedioso llanto de su paciente—. Aún falta esperar los resultado, a partir de ahí podremos darle alternativas que lo ayudarán a seguir.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el momento dramático, cosa que el oncólogo no sabía si apreciar o disgustar; antes de poder contestar al llamado, el rechinido leve que provocó el movimiento de la madera, le atrajo su atención y la de su paciente.

—Necesito tu camilla, Wilson —habló House, ignorando a la señora Hardis.

—Estoy ocupado —habló él— como lo puedes apreciar, estoy tratando un asunto delicado que necesita su tiempo, House. Así que te pediría de la manera más atenta y amable que abandones mi consultorio, por ahora.

—No te interrogué con que si estabas o no ocupado, idiota —inquirió el de iris azuladas, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, sobó de manera imperceptible una pequeña zona y continuó—. Sencillamente te mencioné una simple cosa "_Necesito tu camilla_" ¿puedes instruirme en dónde coloqué la tan, _jodidamente_, agraciada palabra "por favor"? —House le miró, penetrantemente, como si la existencia de aquella demacrada paciente que estaba envuelta en, ahora pausadas, lágrimas le importara menos que nada

—No puedes venir a mi consultorio a ahuyentar a mis pacientes, House. Aquí soy agradecido y amable con ellos, no… —Wilson le miró reprobatoriamente— un malhumorado que creé que nadie puede llegarle a los talones (aunque probablemente así sea) sólo por tu capacidad e intelecto. ¿Comprendes? Ahora —aclaró su voz— si me permites, debo terminar la consulta que _tú_ llegaste a _interrumpir_.

—Vuelve a utilizar ése tono mediocre que utilizas con los demás en un tema que se vea envuelto en mi persona, y tu esencia reproductiva sufrirá graves daños, Wilson —gruñó Gregory.

—P-Podemos continuar en algún otro momento, d-doctor —titubeó Hardis, levemente sonrojada y con los ojos hinchados, aún nerviosa y preocupada pero, más que nada, incómoda por la mirada que el nuevo individuo en el consultorio le daba—. V-Veo que en estos momentos e-está muy ocupado —hizo un ademán, algo tembloroso, con las manos de ir a tomar su bolso que se encontraba en el escritorio.

—Por supuesto que no, señora Hardis —habló rápidamente el oncólogo—. Los pacientes son lo primero para mí, los asuntos que deba arreglar con mi colega aquí presente se pueden tratar después de terminar mi charla con usted.

—P-Pero… —intentó replicar ella, sintiendo aún la mirada del de iris azul.

—Sí, Wilson —rezongó House—. ¿Pero? Sólo necesito la estúpida camilla…

—La estoy utilizando, por si no lo has notado, Gregory —regañó el de hebras cafés, haciendo un ademán que señalaba el ahora asiento de su paciente—. Así que espera a que termine y por el momento (repito) de la manera más atenta y amable posible: sal de mi consultorio, House.

Un sonoro portazo zanjó aquella conversación, haciendo brincar a Hardis y bufar, algo exasperado —pero igualmente preocupado—, a Wilson.

El doctor caminó por varios pasillos, haciendo sonar (para algunos) su bastón; demostración de enfado. Llegó al ascensor y se introdujo en él, sin cambiar mucho su rostro apretujó los botones que lo llevaban a la planta baja pero, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, un muchachillo se introdujo en éste a paso apresurado.

—¡Vaya! Es increíble que haya logrado entrar —sonrió el chico.

House le ignoró.

Una punzada volvió a su cabeza y gruñó por lo bajo, llevo su mano izquierda para masajear sus sienes, recargándose en su bastón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos se percató de que aquél muchachillo lo observaba.

—Se ve muy mal —conversó—. ¿Vino a consulta señor? Porque de ser así, al parecer no fueron buenas noticias —le sonrió comprensivo.

—Por si no lo has notado, masa de hormonas andantes —habló él—. Trabajo en esta institución.

El chico infló los cachetes, en clara muestra de desacuerdo.

—No soy un adolescente, señor —inquirió el individuo—. Tengo ya 26 años, para que lo sepa, ¿y cómo pude saber que trabaja usted en este hospital si no porta su bata como los demás doctores?

—Me importa muy poco tu edad, eres una masa de hormonas andantes —curveó una ceja, retirando su mano de la cabeza—. No tengo el mínimo interés en discutir con un desconocido que al parecer sufre de falta de atención, ninguna persona puede sonreír tanto como un idiota sólo porque sea así. Y, con tu otra cuestión, que ésos imbéciles utilicen la bata banca para mostrar su monotonía ante una institución me repugna.

El chico gruñó por lo bajo.

—No estoy siendo descortés para que usted lo sea conmigo, señor —refutó después de unos minutos.

—Deja las formalidades para los mediocres —House cambió la posición de su peso, colocando el bastón del lado en donde la debilidad de su pierna se encontraba.

De repente el ascensor se detuvo, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Gregory miró la parte de arriba, percatándose de que —al parecer— se había detenido antes de tiempo; las luces se apagaron y, en cuestión de segundos, las de emergencia iluminaron el elevador.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó House—. Cuddy debe mejorar sus estúpidas instalaciones.

—Al parecer quedamos atrapados —murmuró el chico.

—La masa hormonal se merece un premio por su inteligencia —bramó el doctor.

—¡Deje de llamarme masa hormonal, mi nombre es Timothy Robert! —replicó.

—Por si no lo has notado, mocoso, jamás te interrogué para saber tu nombre —habló House.

—Por mera cortesía podría usted decirme el suyo —exhibió, Robert.

—La cortesía no es parte de mi vocabulario-

—¡Entonces sólo dígame su maldito nombre para saber contra quién estaré discutiendo hasta que reparen el ascensor! —gruñó.

Gregory le observó.

La cara del individuo frente suyo dejó a la vista el sonrojo que había corrido desde sus pómulos a las orejas. "_¿Te recuerda a alguien?"_ Intervino su subconsciente.

—House —respondió a regañadientes, tratando de despejar a aquella tediosa vocecita—. Doctor, Gregory House.

—¡Bien, _doctor_ House! —habló Robert levantando las manos efusivamente, tratando de retenerse para, lo que parecía ser, golpearlo—. No pasaré en silencio todo el tiempo que tome el rescate —hizo comillas con sus dedos—, así que dígame. ¿Por qué trabaja en este lugar donde se utilizan _batas blancas que muestran la monotonía ante una institución _que, usted mismo, dice _repugnar_?

El de iris azul resopló.

Apretó su mandíbula. "_Espero te rescaten pronto, House. O terminarás matando al mocoso frente tuyo" _inquirió, de nueva cuenta, su subconsciente.

—¿Y bien, _doctor_? —insistió Timmy.

Y apretó su bastón.

"_Realmente debían llegar pronto_."

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—¡Eh, Wilson! ¿Has visto a House? —Foreman caminó a dónde el oncólogo, postrándose a una distancia prudente.

—¿House? —dudó—. No, al menos no desde temprano; vino a molestar una consulta pidiendo mi camilla, se largó disgustado. Desde entonces no lo he visto.

—¿Fue a tu consultorio a molestar? —Foreman frunció el ceño—. Creí que había ido contigo para que le volvieras a recetar medicinas, entré a su oficina y encontré su pomo vacío.

—¿Para qué le recetaría yo medicinas a House? —cuestionó James.

—¿Cómo que por qué, Wilson? —respondió el doctor confundido—. C-Creí que tú lo estabas tratando…

—No tengo la menor idea sobre lo que me hablas, Foreman —afirmó él.

—De acuerdo, creo que lo he confundido todo —murmuró el moreno—. De todos modos, no hay problema. Si llegases a encontrarte con él dile que Cameron lo busca, quiere presumir sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre un paciente.

—Muy bien.

James avanzó confundido, relajó sus hombros y dobló en la esquina del pasillo; Eric, siguiendo los pasos del oncólogo, suspiró.

—¿También a Wilson, House? —sopesó, con tristeza poco controlada. Caminando por aquél largo pasillo en busca de Gregory.


	3. 4 meses antes II

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**

**(Nueva Jersey)**

**4 meses antes del "suceso"**

_Descubrimiento en el elevador_

_[Parte II]_

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—¡Pero no lo comprendo! —gimoteó Robert.

—Tú pediste una explicación —gruñó House—. Yo te la dí, que tu cerebro sea tan pequeño que no logre comprender todo lo dicho no es asunto mío, mocoso.

—¡Maldita sea, ya le dije que no soy un mocoso!

—Todo aquél que tenga las hormonas tan descontroladas como tú, es un mocoso a derecho —habló el de iris azul.

—P-Pero…

—¿Ahora titubeas? —Gregory curveó una ceja en son de burla—. Demuestras mi teoría a cada instante.

Timothy hizo sobresalir su labio inferior.

Una idea cruzó en la mente del doctor "_¿Cómo se vería __**ésa persona**__ con aquél gesto? Conoces su vida, House, no sus acciones" _

—¿Te quedarás parado ahí? —inquirió House.

—¿Quedarme aquí? —Robert le miró confundido, el médico soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—Por la manera en que te comportas puedes decir tener una edad pero aparentar otra, tus hormonas descontroladas sólo me muestran que eres un idiota lleno de energía que sonríe sólo para agradarle a la gente. Te exasperas con facilidad, en los pocos minutos que llevamos te has puesto rojo sólo por trivialidades —comentó, Gregory, haciendo que Robert descruzara sus brazos apenado—. Y, por tu manera de vestir y mover, deduzco a ciencia cierta que eres homosexual.

—¡No lo soy! —gruñó, nerviosamente.

House se limitó a observarle. Escuchó ruidos en alguna parte del ascensor, al parecer los idiotas mantenimiento y seguridad habían llegado.

—L-Lo que quiero decir es que… s-sólo mi doctor lo sabe… ¡Maldita sea! —mordió su labio, atrayendo de nueva cuenta su atención—. Soy bisexual…

—Y has venido a revisión porque, muy seguramente, tu amante te desgarro el culo —prosiguió House.

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! —bramó el chico, levantando los brazos para darle un énfasis poco necesario—. F-Fue por otra cuestión m-médica —sus labios estaban rojos, _muy _rojos y húmedos.

Gregory acomodó su bastón en forma diagonal, recargándolo en una esquina del elevador; se sentó, a duras penas, en el suelo alfombrado y estiró sus piernas.

Se hizo un silencio, incómodo para el chico —quién seguía mirándolo, totalmente avergonzado— y sin importancia para el mayor. Las sienes comenzaban a palpitarle nuevamente y House maldecía por lo bajo, debía conseguir más medicamento, probablemente unos cuantos analgésicos de ser posible. El tiempo se consumía rápidamente, más de lo que él hubiese esperado.

—¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? —murmuró, Robert, al fin. Exhalando un suspiro, acción que Gregory no tomó muy en cuenta—. ¿Puedo confesarle algo, Dr. House? —inquirió y, sin esperar una respuesta, siguió—. Tengo cáncer —House le miró, clavo sus perlas azuladas en la anatomía del chico y, éste, se preguntó si había dado en el clavo con un tema en el cual el doctor prestaba la mejor atención—. Tengo pareja, un gran empleo… probablemente no el que soñé pero… —sumió los hombros—, de algo se sale en la vida ¿no lo creé?

—¿Tiene alguna importancia que me lo cuentes? —Claramente House sabía de la enfermedad, era imposible no notar lo demacrado de su rostro y las venas sobresalientes en parte de su cuello, las ojeras y la palidez de su piel.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió melancólicamente—. Digo, si estamos atrapados aquí, lo más probable es que jamás nos volvamos a ver, ¿qué tiene contar unos cuantos secretos entre desconocidos?

House gruñó irritado, más por el dolor de cabeza que por la presencia del chico.

—El caso es… —Gregory observó como aquél chico se desprendía de su peluquín— que según los estudios de varios doctores derivan en ciertos factores pero todos dan el mismo resultado —el dolor volvió, con dificultad siguió mirando el cómo el chico se dejaba caer recargado en una pared para quedar a la par en estatura—. Soy una persona desahuciada… vine aquí porque mi madre aún no lo sabe. Me hicieron otros estudios, los resultados saldrán mañana, al menos eso dijo el doctor… creo que ya no se lo puedo ocultar ¿sabe? Y de verdad, ya no quiero pero… ¡mierda! Tengo 26 años, y aún dependo del amor de mi madre para salir adelante, hasta John lo sabe ¡y es mi pareja! Siento que dolería más si se lo dijera a ella…

House llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y masajeó.

—¿Sabe acaso usted lo que es eso? —gimoteó, incapaz de detener más las lágrimas. Gregory era pésimo en tratar con personas lloronas, se le hacían terriblemente irritables—. ¿S-Saber que ya no podrás disfrutar más de lo que luchaste por conseguir toda tu vida? —su cuerpo tembló, sus puños se cerraron y él, bueno, House se limitó a observar—. No haber tenido el valor para hacer varias cosas, ver cada maldito día la tristeza en tu pareja, ¿saber que jamás volverás a disfrutar otro momento a su lado? ¡Tener que fingir cada noche ser fuerte sólo para que él no se preocupe! Intentar… i-intentar ser algo más que una basura humana esperando el día de su muerte. Saber… s-saber que quizás no vuelvas a ver al amor de tu vida por culpa de esto.

Silencio.

—¡Diga algo, mierda! —lloró Robert—. ¿Sabe lo qué es eso? —encaró al doctor—. Claro, ¡por supuesto que no! ¿¡Cómo podría alguien como usted comprenderme!?

Silencio.

House suspiró, se arrepentiría después. Ahora, ahora sólo deseaba sucumbir al sueño, el maldito dolor lo estaba hartado y su acompañante no dejaba de llorar tan pesadamente, que él podría jurar que —si no se encontrara en un patético estado demacrado— lo hubiera golpeado hasta hacerle entender lo imbécil que se veía.

—Te diré algo y jamás lo repetiré —bramó Gregory—. Sé lo que estás pasando.

—¿L-Lo sabe? —gimoteó, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿C-Cómo que lo sabe?

El de iris azul exhaló duramente el aire que había retenido. Miró a Timmy y se dispuso a responder.

_Sí, se arrepentiría luego… ahora sólo quería descansar._

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eric Foreman tuvo una vida difícil para llegar donde estaba ahora. Su infancia fue dura ya que vivía en un barrio marginal en donde la gran mayoría terminaban en la cárcel, sin estudios ni trabajo. Foreman se sentía orgulloso de sus logros, de sí mismo por haber salido de aquél lugar siendo como era (aún con sus tropiezos), odiaba a las personas que no sabían aprovechar las oportunidades que se les eran ofrecidas. Era un gran doctor. Miembro del equipo de Diagnóstico del Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro en Nueva Jersey, comandado por Gregory House. Su trabajo consiste en ayudar a House a diagnosticar y tratar a los pacientes que se les eran asignados a ese departamento… así que no se le fue complicado notar que su jefe había cambiado varias de sus manías.

Eric sabía que House gustaba de maldecir, menospreciar y hacer sentir mal a las personas; prácticamente ya era una vida para su jefe el ser así. Se divertía, aunque no mucho se le apreciara, recordando los errores de cada uno de sus "empleados" gruñendo amenazas a diestra y siniestra si se cometían idioteces. House era una máquina ególatra andante, con un pensamiento racional que podía llegar a confundir; Eric lo respetaba, muy a su forma pero así era.

Por eso, cuando Gregory dejó incordiarle por su raza y su pasado, supo que algo estaba mal. Dejó de gritar y burlar como antes lo hacía, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sentado en una silla cuando, en un principio, detestaba que se le tratara como un inútil; la mano de House temblaba al recargar demasiado peso en su bastón. Lo veía en varias ocasiones tratando de controlar su respiración por falta de aire… algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Foreman quiso imaginar que sólo era su imaginación, que aún cuando formara parte de aquél departamento de Diagnósticos el leer a House era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, podrías tratar de descifrarlo pero en realidad sólo era una máscara de egoísmo y vanidad la que mirabas, jamás entendías la mente racional del jefe, podrías predecir varios de sus movimientos y, sin embargo, no lo que cada uno dejaba como repercusión. Pero Foreman no quería pensar así; ¡hablaba de House! El hombre era un misterio con pies.

Y decidió dejarlo pasar.

Siendo así que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir, disipando sus inquietudes. Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de semanas, pero al cabo de dos meses House volvía a aquél extraño comportamiento y, aunque ya no pasara grandes lapsos de tiempo en su silla, Eric había notado la manía que tenía su jefe de llevar su mano a la cabeza para masajearla. En varias ocasiones lo había visto tomar un medicamento que nunca llegaba a identificar. Algo raro ocurría. En los nuevos diagnósticos ya no gritaba como antes, podría casi afirmar que Cameron y Chase se sentían más relajados con la presencia del _nuevo _doctor; a pesar de seguir siendo un amargado, cínico, cascarrabias y maníaco (en varios momentos) la _chispa_ de House se estaba apagando.

El día que Eric fue al despacho de su jefe éste no se encontraba, habían llegado los análisis realizados por Cameron, al parecer el problema de su paciente no se encontraba meramente en la sangre, sino, que se desarrollaba más allá (más incluso de lo que imaginaron) y debían tomar nuevas medidas.

Foreman estaba dispuesto salir cuando un vistazo al escritorio del nefrólogo lo hizo detenerse. Había un sobre grande, abultado en una manera considerable. Escrito en la parte superior con bellas letras se encontraba el nombre del médico. Tentado por descubrir que era lo que su colega ocultaba tomó el sobre, estaba abierto así que se limitó solamente a observar su contenido; eran documentos, recetas… ¿y análisis?

Tomo el más grande, donde al parecer venían diagnósticos y se preguntó si House había acudido con alguien del departamento para hacerlo, luego miró que el nombre del hospital no aparecía en ningún lado. Así que, en realidad, estos análisis no se habían hecho en el Princeton-Plainsboro. Leyó de manera rápida, pasando los tediosos argumentos, yendo directamente a los puntos de interés.

Eric abrió los ojos, impactado y aturdido. La hoja que sostenía cayó de sus manos, llegando delicadamente a alguna parte del escritorio, con cierto temblor en sus dedos acarició con la yema el contorno del sobre. _Debía haber un error, debía de existir otro House…en alguna parte del mundo_.

Foreman, ése día, descubrió la gran verdad de su jefe.

Tomando sus cosas, y asimismo el sobre, partió del despacho de Gregory, a paso rápido.

Así comenzó su aturdimiento.

En ese día, con ese sobre, Eric Foreman no volvió a ser el mismo. A la semana siguiente cuando Gregory entró al laboratorio en donde el tenía, por completo, desplegado el contenido de aquél sobre… cuando comenzó aquella pelea verbal por saber la verdad tras la máscara de superioridad… sus dudas fueron disipadas.

Gregory House, estaba desahuciado.

Y él era el único, de todos los del hospital, que tenía conocimiento de ello.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Doctor Wilson, ¿no ha visto al doctor House? —curioseó Cameron.

Wilson negó, dándole la misma respuesta que hace —no más de dos horas— le dio a Eric.

—De acuerdo, gracias —ultimó la joven antes de partir.

James comenzó a preocuparse. Ni el equipo de Diagnóstico, ni Cuddy ni él sabían a ciencia cierta en dónde se encontraba el de iris azul; Jimmy sabía que House no se había ido porque su motocicleta seguía en una parte exclusiva del estacionamiento. Sobó sus manos, ya desde la primera situación que había presentado Foreman al no saber dónde se encontraba, Jimmy intentó marcar a su teléfono celular.

No contestaba.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado y confusión, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Intentó marcar nuevamente, cruzando infantilmente los dedos en espera de una contestación.

_5…4…3…_

Suspiró, tanto tiempo con el aparto en su mano había logrado memorizar el tiempo que tardaba de un pitar a otro antes de que el sonido de mensaje de voz apareciera.

_2… 1-_

—_¿Qué mierda quieres, Jimmy_? —escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Dónde estás, House? Tu equipo no sabe dónde encontrarte y Cuddy está enfadada con tu falta de trabajo. ¡No contestabas mis jodidas llamadas!

—_Tenía el jodido celular en vibrador, genio. _

James bufó.

—¿Dónde estás, House?

—_Atrapado en el ascensor, al parecer los imbéciles fortachones de seguridad son una mierda de monos al intentar repararlo._

—¿En el ascensor? Joder, House —se coloreó Wilson, sudándole las manos de puro nerviosismo—. Voy para allá.

Y antes de esperar respuesta, colgó.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—¿¡Todo este tiempo tuvo un puto celular y no se le ocurrió llamar a alguien!?

—Por supuesto que no. Porque mi fantasía sexual más grande era tener un buen polvo con un mocoso hormonal hasta cansarme atrapados en un ascensor, ¿cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad? —ironizó el nefrólogo—. Este jodido aparato, niño, necesita dinero para marcar. ¿Lo comprendes o debo explicarlo de una manera más idiota?

—¡No soy un idiota! —bramó Timmy, tenía los ojos hinchados, pero había parado de llorar hace un buen tiempo.

Un silencio se hizo presente.

—E-Entonces, ¿usted también-

—Ni una palabra de lo que ocurrió aquí —interrumpió House, tratando de incorporarse, tomando su bastón con fuerza y exhalando grandes cantidades de aire por el dolor que le provocaba—. Cuando esta maldita puerta se abra tu serás un hormonal desconocido (más de lo que ya eres) y evitarás dirigirme la palabra.

—P-Pero…

—No debo darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer. Eres tú el idiota que intentó iniciar una recolección de información sobre mi persona, así que cierra tu maldita boca cuando el ascensor se mueva.

Timmy asintió, dolido. Reincorporándose a su vez.

Así, cuando el ascensor comenzó a funcionar de nuevo House salió de él. Viendo como aquél chico corría a los brazos de la cual parecía ser su madre, con todo y peluquín arreglado; la señora (misma que había encontrado en el consultorio de Jimmy) le miró asustada. Robert se abrazó al cuerpo de un hombre más alto que él, por todo lo que había recolectado de información ése individuo parecía ser John. Las tres personas se retiraron tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital.

Y, cuando Gregory miró a un colorado Wilson que lo esperaba preocupado a una distancia prudente, las palabras de Timmy asaltaron su mente.

_Saber… s-saber que quizás no vuelvas a ver al amor de tu vida por culpa de esto._

House frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Jimmy.

Él se limitó a asentir y seguir a su amigo.

House no era un perdedor, él conseguiría todo lo que quisiera. Y, ahora, debía comenzar con su juego. Tenía poco tiempo, debía aprovecharlo para alcanzar su meta. Aún si esa meta era su amigo presente.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Almorzamos? —James le miró, con inocencia y preocupación grabada en su rostro. Gregory sintió un nudo en la garganta que prefirió ignorar.

Al de iris azul no le atraía Wilson de la forma en que lo hacían las putas con las que se acostaba; no veía interés alguno en un cuerpo sin senos de un buen tamaño y curvas que lo incitaran a violar el mismo. No, James se le hacía una persona carente de sensualidad, con torpeza e inocencia que él mismo llegaba repugnar en ocasiones… pero eso no había evitado que House descubriera que, una mínima parte de su mente, no dejaba de pensar en James de una forma romántica.

Cosa que lo asqueaba y maravillaba al mismo tiempo.

—Como quieras —bufó en contestación.

Por una vez en la vida, House decidió hacer la última idiotez de su vida.

Tenía tres meses para enamorar, vivir las fantasías sexuales más satisfactorias de su vida y terminar, con James Wilson.

—Bien —suspiró el oncólogo—. Andando.

El plan perfecto antes de morir.

Oh sí, Timothy será una pieza fundamental a lo largo de la historia. No lo coloqué sólo porque sí.

¿Reviews?


	4. 3 meses antes I

**Rawr!** Anuncios, anuncios everywhere~

Sobre_: "Tontos" de Ranmna 1/2_

Mi computadora se descompuso y deberé ir a cibers, considero que debido a que no tendré el tiempo a mi gusto tardaré de dos a tres semanas en completar los siguientes capítulos. Si algo se hace, se debe hacer bien ¿no? :'3

Sobre éste fic_: "Adiós, Jimmy" de House M.D [SLASH]_

Probablemente tarde de dos a cuatro semanas en acabar los capítulos, ya que como son los capítulos más importantes de la historia deben de ser bien desarrollados.

Sobre: _"Más allá de la amistad" de Bones_

Por éste, son viñetas así no es tanto embrollo, lol. Todo dependerá de la inspiración (y las ideas que mis queridos lectores dejen)

Los invito a leer_: "Tiempo" de Avengers [Movie/SLASH]_

La primera vez que juego con el mundo de Marvel, así que. Un pequeño summary "—¿A dónde va? —escuchaste de Bruce antes de tomar el picaporte. /*/ —A luchar con sus fantasmas del pasado —respondió Tony, y tú azotaste la puerta al salir." Dense una pasadita y dejen unos cuantos reviews, ¿se animan? :'3

Demás cosas importantes: _General_

Para los Potter's fans tengo un Drarry en espera que, considero, será de su agrado. Allá a las Inufans~ pues un Sesshome romanticón tocará su puerta y las fans de la pareja cannon les tengo un regalo también~

* * *

Gracias a: **Houseshead **_(13)_, **LackyChan **y a **Hatake Nabiki** por comentar. ¡Sus reviews me animan más de lo que creen! Lamento no contestar por privado (a los que deba), el tiempo me come (literalmente) lol

* * *

Segundo capítulo [parte uno] de esta historia.

**Típicamente:** House M.D. ¡No me pertenece! Aunque lo quisiera, lol.

Todo comentario es bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**

**(Nueva Jersey)**

**3 meses antes del "suceso"**

_Plan tipo A: Enamorar al idiota_

_[Parte I]_

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yacía un mes desde que House había tenido aquél incidente con el ascensor. Cuddy ahora rondaba más por aquél hospital, verificando la funcionalidad de cada aparato electrónico que fuese necesario; repasando mayormente en lo que eran aquellos elevadores. A lo largo de todo aquél mes había tropezado en dos ocasiones con Timothy _mocoso llorón con madre dramática_ Robert, la segunda —muy a su pesar— el chico había caído sobre él, lastimando más su pierna y, después de varias disculpas coloradas del chico, el doctor había gruñido un "_¡Cállate, imbécil!" _seguido de un buen "_Párate mocoso hormonal" _y finalizado perfectamente con un House refunfuñón que caminaba al área Oncología Médica.

Gregory no era una persona abierta al mundo, al menos no de la misma manera en que lo era con Wilson; su amigo era una de las pocas personas que lo podían llegar a insultar sin el temor de ser brutalmente golpeado o amenazado con daño psicológico como todos. Simplemente James esperaba a que el médico terminase su hiriente discurso para proseguir él, coloreándose con ciertos comentarios que daba sobre la promiscua vida sexual de House… comentarios que él respondía con un gruñido burlón de "_Eres tan inocente, Jimmy. No quiero imaginar cuando te quieran hacer un polvo y te desmayes_" pero Wilson seguía ahí, para él; aguardando siempre, vigilando que no volviera a caer y, en caso de hacerlo, ser lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para levantarlo. Una y otra, y otra vez…

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que él siempre estaría contestando a sus provocaciones.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exasperó el oncólogo—. ¿Qué haces aquí de nueva cuenta? Es la tercera vez en el día, House.

—¿No puedo pasar a visitar a mi especialista favorito? —frunció el ceño, devalando la ironía de lo dicho—. Que pésimo concepto tendrás de mí, Jimmy —movió su mano restándole importancia—. Eso en otro universo me lastimaría demasiado, Wilson.

—¿Qué quieres, House? Tengo pacientes que atender y reportes que terminar.

—Necesito tu camilla, mi silla es incómoda y debo dormir, tengo jaqueca.

James curveó su ceja y luego suspiró. Haciendo que un poco de sangre corriera por sus mejillas, haciendo que House volviera a replantearse toda aquella estúpida idea que ahora rondaba en su cabeza; provocando que se repugnara al instante en que todas aquellas ideologías cobraban lógica.

House no era gay, si quiera pensaba en que era excitante ver el cuerpo de un hombre, podrían mostrarle algo como aquello y daría varios comentarios sarcásticos hasta dañar el flujo emocional de cualquier homosexual que se cruzara en su camino; simple y sencillamente tampoco pensaba en Wilson de una manera ardiente, deseosa. Sólo era un _nada_.

Un _nada_ que compartía una relación relativamente buena con él. Podría llevarse a Jimmy a la cama y (después de asquearse hasta la médula) volverían a la relación de rivalidad amistosa que siempre habían tenido. Porque, sin importar qué, _ése nada_ era su mejor y único amigo, la única persona con la que House no podría pensar en vivir.

—¿H-House? —No todos los días Gregory fijaba tanto su mirada en una persona, menos en un hombre… especialmente en aquél que era su amigo. Así James se sintió incómodo—. ¿H-House? —cuando el doctor recobró la vista de la realidad se encontró a un sonrojado James—. ¿P-Por qué me miras así? —tartamudeó.

—¿Te molesta? —bufó.

—¡House! —reclamó él.

—Nada que deba interesarte, en realidad, Wilson.

Jimmy bufó, odiaba que lo miraran tan detenidamente; le incomodaba que justamente su mejor amigo lo mirara así, se sentía analizado, como si fuera un libro abierto que hacía a House burlarse pues siempre acertaba con cada una de sus cuestiones.

—Usa la camilla, sólo cierra las cortinas y no hagas ruido —ultimó el oncólogo.

—Si _mami_ —gruñó Gregory al ingresar al consultorio.

**.0**

Eric dejó de escribir.

Le dolían los hombros, más de lo que deseaba admitir y bufó molesto. Cameron le miró, curiosa.

—¿Sucede algo, Foreman? —le interrogó.

—Nada realmente —respondió—. Sólo se me entumeció el brazo por escribir mucho. Al parecer también mis hombros están haciendo repercusiones por no dormir debidamente.

—Culpa a House —intervino Chase mientras acomodaba otro montón de papeles en la pila a su costado—. Si él hiciera su trabajo esto sería más fácil.

—House no tiene la culpa —contraatacó Cameron—. En todo caso si hablamos así, si no fuera por él, el paciente no se hubiera estabilizado y ahora estaríamos encerrados en el consultorio atiborrados de hipótesis.

—A veces creo que eso es mejor a hacer los reportes —gruñó el rubio—. ¿No lo crees, Foreman?

El moreno le miró, dudando en responder. Consiente que en muchas de las ocasiones el tema se cerraba en el misterio, siempre que Eric hablaba sentía un nudo en la garganta, a veces quería responder con la ironía para con el rubio y otras veces decirle a su compañera que si decía algo más en defensa de su jefe él se lo tomaría muy a pecho y le haría vida imposible. Develar el secreto que le aprisionaba el pecho.

—No tengo nada que decir, Chase —inició, finalmente—. House hace su trabajo, al menos el que le conviene, no le puedo reclamar por eso. Sin embargo, él tiene razón Cameron —miró a la chica—, es cansado hacer los reportes que House debe realizar.

Allison bufó irritada.

—Eso es un dos contra uno —regañó.

—Nunca dije que me pusiera de un lado —refutó Foreman.

—No importa lo que digan, yo sé que tengo razón —suspiró Robert—. A todo esto, ¿dónde está House?

—No lo sé —confesó ella—. No lo he visto desde que salimos del consultorio.

—Lo más probable es que esté con Wilson —respondió el moreno.

—¡Genial! Él allá y nosotros escribiendo, el mejor sueño del mundo —gruñó con ironía el rubio.

Allison rió por lo bajo y Robert sonrió.

Eric rodó los ojos entre divertido e irritado.

—Vamos por algo de comer al menos —propuso Cameron.

—Es lo mejor, con todo el papeleo quedaremos encerrados durante el resto del día —aprobó Chase.

Ambos doctores se pararon, esperando a Foreman.

—Seguiré con los reportes, vayan ustedes por la comida —habló. Los rubios sumieron los hombros con asentimiento y partieron de ahí.

Antes de poder tomar el bolígrafo para proseguir con su labor, Eric, suspiró pesadamente y masajeó sus sienes. Su cuerpo se tensó de nueva cuenta y cerró durante breves segundos sus ojos, logrando que el recuerdo de la conversación que había sostenido con la doctora Lisa invadiera su mente.

—_¿Sabes que le sucede a House? _—_había dicho la doctora._

—_Muchas cosas le suceden a House _—_recuerda haber contestado, evitando la respuesta que deseaba salir por su garganta. _

—_Está, está actuando diferente _—_inició con manifestación_— _siento que está ocultado algo, Foreman. Cuando House oculta cosas nada bueno sale para él o para la Institución._

_Lisa frotó sus palmas con nerviosismo, eran pocas las veces en las que Eric la había visto así, Está desahuciado, si se comporta como un maniático más visiblemente es porque está frustrado quiso decirle. Pero, ante todo, aquél comportamiento difería con el suyo; Eric era una personal más seria de lo que muchos creían y, aunque también fuese un malhumorado en varios momentos, sabía respetar lo que se le decía._

_¿Quién pelearía con alguien como House si no es Wilson?_

_Lamentablemente, el moreno no era aquél amigo entrañable del nefrólogo, y su papel en toda aquella historia era sólo la de observador comprensivo._

—_Sé a lo que se refiere _—_respondió_— _pero no sé exactamente el porqué de su actitud._

—_Lo veo demasiado distante. A veces siento que si lo dejan de observar cometerá una locura._

_¿Otra más? había querido decir._

—_Cualquier cosa se lo informaré _—_ultimó._

El moreno estaba consiente del tiempo que le quedaba a su jefe, asimismo de que muy prontamente el agotamiento aumentaría considerablemente, ¿qué tenía pensado hacer House cuando la realidad se mostrara ya como un hecho inminente? Abrió los ojos con pesadez.

House podía ser muchas cosas, tan maravillosas como perturbadoras. Pero, y Foreman estaba seguro de ello, no dejaría a nadie verlo morir.


	5. 3 meses antes II

Lamento la demora, temporada de exámenes y proyectos. Además, física lograba quitarme toda la inspiración para esto.

_Fuck~_

* * *

Gracias a: **Houseshead **_(13)_y a **dheisen** por comentar. ¡Sus reviews me animan más de lo que creen!

* * *

Segundo capítulo [parte dos] de esta historia.

**Típicamente:** House M.D. ¡No me pertenece! Aunque lo quisiera, lol.

Todo comentario es bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

** Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**

** (Nueva Jersey)**

**3 meses antes del "suceso"**

_Plan tipo A: Enamorar al idiota_

_[Parte II]_

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo? —indagó Chease mientras tomaba su vaso de café. Allison le miró confusa—. Ya sabes —hizo un ademán con las manos tratando de aclarar el tema—. Foreman ha estado actuando raro.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —sonrió Cameron, pagando los alimentos—. Sabes que él siempre ha sido así, el estrés, la vida, House… todo le provoca cambios, buenos o malos —sumió los hombros—, sólo puedo decir que ya estoy acostumbrada, ¿sabes?

—Insisto en que algo ocurre aquí. ¡Bien! Foreman quizá sea _así_ ¿pero que me dices del _jefe_? —enfatizó la última palabra, con algo de burla quizá—. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que le veo reñir con Foreman.

—Siempre discuten, Chase —suspiró la chica.

—¡Lo sé! —sonrió el rubio, contento por la mención—. Pero menciona una sola vez en la que House le repita su raza, su pasado. ¡Dime una vez en la que House le haya respondido con un "Cállate, Foreman, vete a follar con una puta"!

—B-Bueno, quizá sí. D-Digo, ya no es común que eso pase p-pero eso no quiere decir nada —titubeó la rubia.

—Quiere decir mucho, Cameron, y lo sabes —resopló Chase, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Mejor vámonos. Foreman tendrá hambre —farfulló la chica, sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

.

House se removió inquieto durante unos minutos.

La camilla era cómoda, no lo negaría, era sólo que el dolor parecía incrementar. Las punzadas se volvían cada vez más aguda y, aunque Greg ya lo supiera, sólo era un indicio más de su deterioramiento. Lo único que el médico podía agradecer de todo esto es su fortaleza, quizá por el cinismo que había desarrollado al paso del tiempo, pero prefería que ésos dolores continuaran sólo cuando él no tenía a nadie cerca que tener que soportar los cuidados de sus… _¿cercanos?_

—Diablos —masculló, cambiando su postura en la cama, dejando su cuerpo tendido boca arriba. Masajeando sus sienes.

Esperó unos minutos para recobrar la compostura. Incorporarse en aquella camilla que olía horriblemente a _enfermo_ (y eso le agradaba) para tomar su bastón y correr un poco las cortinas. Wilson se encontraba sentado, leyendo lo que parecían ser unos reportes de sus últimos enfermos.

Gregory lo miró, como pocas veces lo hacía, no tratando de analizar… sólo de entender; James se veía (al menos así lo apreciaba el de iris azul) triste, decepcionado de algo que prefería no saber.

El dolor volvió.

Gruñó por lo bajo y regresó a la cama. Sin llegar a acostarse.

Necesitaba, _de verdad que sí_, aumentar la dosis de su medicación.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric suspiró derrotado.

Los hombros le dolían y, según un mensaje de Chase, ya venían en camino con los bocadillos.

Su mente seguía ocupada con aquellas preguntas sin respuestas.

Miró a Robert discutir con Allison, no sabía (pues no podía escuchar) de lo que hablaban, pero por la manera en que la rubia imponía autoridad ante el rubio indicaba algo relacionado a Gregory.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos. Ahora entendía un poco más aquella mente maniaca y sin igual que era la de House.

_Él no era un cobarde_, sonrió torcidamente. Quizá podría molestarlo de vez en cuando por su falta de atención, era cierto que sentía nostalgia al estar en la presencia del médico… pero, a fin de cuentas, _House era House_, fuese como fuese. _Él _**era** _Él. _Y Foreman lo sabía.

Sabía que House, pese a todo, no deseaba crear un alboroto por algo tan normal como la muerte. Porque ése médico era un misterio, y ése misterio era su jefe, un hombre a quien se le debía el mayor de los respetos.

—Hemos llegado —sonrió Cameron entrando—. ¿Cómo vas con los reportes?

Foreman estuvo de acuerdo con aquella frase que dijo Wilson una vez: _Ante ustedes tienen al hombre más generoso del mundo, sin importar cuántas capas de cínico y arrogancia tenga, nunca encontraran a un amigo igual. _Amigo, jefe… House. Eric suspiró.

Odiaba ponerse sentimental en horas de trabajo.

—Disminuyeron, logré realizar siete.

—Bueno —Allison colocó los bocadillos en una mesa aparte—, tenemos mucho que hacer aún.

—_Tenemos_, después de la comida —gruñó Chase—. No pienso morir de hambre por culpa de House.

El moreno sonrió levemente.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, todos darían algo por House. Inconscientemente o no.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrió las cortinas con su mano, se recargó entre los tubos torcidos de aquella camilla con el bastón en su mano. Atrayendo la atención de James, justo como quería.

—¿Deseas algo, House? —intentó que tono de su voz fuera más firme.

Para ningún doctor era bueno saber que uno de sus pacientes había muerto en medio de una intervención, a nadie le gustaba; Jimmy era uno de aquellos que lograba afectarse demasiado. _House tiene razón, _pensó, _me involucro demasiado._

El iris azul de su acompañante lo miró firmemente. El oncólogo dudó en reiterar su cuestión, sus labios se entreabrieron… pero nada llegó cuando escuchó lo que Gregory le contestaba.

Un silencio se instaló en la oficina.

—¿Qué…? —musitó, parándose de su escritorio. Haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado cayera pesadamente por lo brusco del movimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisa Cuddy es una endocrinóloga muy buena.

Desde los doce años supo que quería dedicarse a la medicina, provocando así que a los veinticinco se licenciara en la misma; seis años más tarde se convirtió en la directora del hospital siendo la primera mujer en conseguirlo y la segunda persona más joven en lograrlo. Su vida era buena, en lo que cabía.

Tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad que le lleva a continuos enfrentamientos con House, al que conoció en el pasado y con el que mantuvo una relación en su juventud. Así que tuvo que desarrollar un mayor carácter. Por lo tanto, para nadie era desconocido que Lisa tenía cierta tendencia a defenderlo de manera inconsciente (porque de ser lo contrario, vaya, la directora del Plainsboro sabía cómo enojarse), para todos era normal una discusión de palabras altisonantes o insinuaciones de tensión sexual entre ellos; no verlos pelear era como decir que House era la persona más amable del mundo (diablos, que sí lo era… muy a su manera) y que todos sus pacientes lo amaban tanto así que deseaban regresar con él… (Estúpido era aquél que de verdad lo creía)

Por lo tanto, la primera semana en que se encontró con House y comenzó aquella _plática_ de gran volumen, supo dos cosas: la primera, House no mencionó a ninguna puta. Segundo, a la mitad de la palabrería se fue, gruñendo sobre un dolor del cual, la mujer, no tenía conocimiento. Lo dejó pasar, como muchas otras cosas, al fin y al cabo era House, _su _eterno House.

No le dio importancia cuando lo veía sentarse de vez en cuando.

No le dio importancia cuando dejó de pelear con ella.

No le dio importancia cuando Foreman le comenzó a tratar diferente.

No le dio importancia (como se debería) cuando quedó atrapado en aquél elevador y se seguía comportando como siempre.

Vamos, que tampoco cuando las putas dejaron de ser una constante en sus relatos.

No le dio importancia cuando un paciente de Wilson lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía, feliz, radiante... misterioso.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer; ella _quería _a House. Lo _amaba_. Pero sabía que no podía estar detrás de aquél nefrólogo a cada momento, en cada instante, se tenía que centrar en la documentación que le llegaba a su oficina. En las constantes quejas que algunos pacientes presentaban, en mantener sus instalaciones lo más impecables y funcionales posibles, no por nada era la directora del Princeton-Plainsboro, uno de los mejores hospitales en existencia y el único que contaba con un grupo de Diagnóstico. Aquél, con los más capacitados médicos, aquél que podía resolver _casi_ cualquier caso que les enviaran (siendo tanta la extrañes al no lograrlo). Aquél que lo tenía a él, a House…

Así que siguió con su vida, tranquilamente. Estresándose lo normal.

Lisa podía jurar que saber que Greg cumplía con su trabajo (ya que no recibía ya ninguna queja) era un milagro, un indicio de paz. Eran en aquellos momentos donde Cuddy podía tomarse la libertad de sentarse en su silla, acomodándose de tal forma que su espalda agradeciera las atenciones, suspirar, estirar sus brazos y curvear sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Que, vamos, saber que todo te salía bien pondría feliz (hablando de una tonta manera) al político más corrupto existencial.

Sí, su vida era buena hasta el momento.

Miró su escritorio. Y frotó sus manos, leyendo los títulos de los portafolios que había olvidado verificar, suspiró cuando leyó unos resultados del área de Oncología.

—Olvidé darle el visto bueno a Wilson —se regañó a sí misma y, tomando aquellos papeles, partió de su despacho rumbo al de su…_ ¿amigo?_

Saludó a su secretaria al caminar por los grandes pasillos.

Cargando siempre con cuidado aquél fajo de hojas firmadas, cada paso que daba simbolizaba algo de elegancia, felicidad. Tranquilidad por una vez en su vida.

Era cierto que aquellas actitudes de Gregory eran extrañas pero, mientras no conllevara a algo malo (a su persona como al hospital) podía aceptarlo. Se acercó a la puerta de madera que hacía relucir la leyenda "James Wilson, jefe de oncología" y antes de tocar escuchó unas voces.

—_¿Deseas algo, House?_

_¿House?_, pensó ella, _¿qué hacía él ahí? Debería estar trabajando_. Dispuesta a interrumpir la charla se acercó e inclinó su mano para golpearla… cuando aquella frase logró detenerla bruscamente.

—_Esto es una mierda, Jimmy. Dejémonos de palabrería absurda. Me interesas de ésa manera en que un gay le puede interesar a otro; no soy gay Wilson. Sólo que tu encanto bombalicón logró domarme._

Jadeó de la impresión. Escuchó una silla azotarse y sintió cómo el portafolio resbalaba de sus manos, intentó a agarrarlo, maltratando algunas hojas en el trayecto; por un momento se sintió perdida. Olvidando a qué venía, Lisa se fue, a paso rápido, rumbo a su despacho… o a cualquier lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

La situación presentaba una perspectiva diferente si lo veías en el ángulo contrario; si estabas en el lugar de House podías entender que, quizá, analizarlo no sea lo mejor porque podría provocarte aquella maldita incomodidad que tanto odiabas, que te haría hacer cosas que realmente _no debías _hacer. Si eras un tercero, un mirador desde aquella puerta de madera fina, la imagen presentaba algo… más íntimo.

Un House, pensativo, apretando el bastón que con tanta benevolencia cuidaba y restauraba al paso del tiempo; confundido, enojado, malhumorado pero silencioso. Un Wilson triste, reflexivo, callado y de ojos opacos.

—Es una broma de pésimo gusto, House —mencionó James, tiempo después. Guardando delicadamente aquellos papeles (que alguna vez tuvo en su mano) en el portafolio, parando la silla y, después, mirando a su amigo recargado en la camilla. Sonrió lánguidamente—. Si lo que deseas es tiempo para acostarte con putas, sólo dilo; trataré de hablar con Cuddy. Evita estupideces que ni tú crees —Greg lo pensó, pero no quiso aceptarlo por la simpleza de que no le agrada, Wilson… ése idiota enamoradizo estaba dolido.

—Deja de ser un niño, Jimmy —respondió el médico, girando el bastón con su mano izquierda—. Todo el mundo miente, ¿cuándo sabes que no, cuándo sabes que sí? ¿No eras tú el que me decía, a cada minuto, que me dejara llevar y descubrir la fuerza de mi teoría?

—Hay cosas que… bueno, simplemente no… House —masajeó su nuca—. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Sólo te gusta cabrear a la gente!

—El hablar como un retrasado no te da puntos a favor, Wilson —sentenció el médico, parando el movimiento de mano—. Te hace ver más estúpido de lo que ya eres. Sé _qué_ eres, Jimmy. Cuánto te costó llegar a eso. No me vengas con ésas excusas baratas que podías usar con tus ex esposas. Sé más de ti que cualquiera de ellas.

—¿Excusas? —susurró él.

—No soy un hombre de palabras. Lo sabes. ¿Qué más desea su oh, honorable señoría?

—Lo único que quiero es que dejes de joder.

—Aún no hemos llegado a ésa parte para que pidas que pare.

—Para ti pueden ser putas, para mí no. Para ti venir a decir un tajante "Tengo cierto interés en ti" puede significar algo y... puede que en parte a mí también, pero mírate House. ¿Este eres tú? —respondió—. ¿Qué me dice que no es una más de tus estúpidas bromas? ¡Sabes lo que pienso del romance, carajo! No me vengas aquí a intentar involucrar en tus tonterías.

—Sé el idiota en esto, si sigues deseándolo. Pero ahora lo sabes, Jimmy. Atente a las consecuencias.

James quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Como pocas veces en su vida… House sólo observó. Deseando que después de aquella supuesta declaración Wilson hubiera salido de la habitación y, así, evitar todo aquello.

De esta manera es como comenzó su plan, una declaración que no lo parecía (y realmente le repugnaba pensar que podría parecerse) a las dos semanas y media de haber iniciado aquél primer mes de tres que lo llevarían a su muerte.

—Todo el mundo miente, has dicho. Tú no eres la excepción —diciendo esto último, el oncólogo partió del consultorio. Dejando a Gregory ahí.

—Imbécil… —soltó el de iris azul.


	6. 3 meses antes III

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

** Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**

** (Nueva Jersey)**

**3 meses antes del "suceso"**

_Plan tipo A: Enamorar al idiota_

_[Parte III]_

**-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"Perdóname padre porque he pecado."_

_"La gracia y el poder de nuestro señor no tiene límite, confiesa tus pecados y serás libre."_

_"Ese es el problema padre, que ya no hay nada que confesar. Estoy cansado de pedir perdón."_

**_Libertad – Christian Chávez & Anahí_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuddy caminó sin rumbo aparente. No quiso llegar a su oficina, en esos momentos se le figuraba como una prisión en la cual no deseaba estar aún por mucho trabajo pendiente que pudiese tener, tampoco deseaba ingresar a la cafetería —lugar del establecimiento que no pisaba a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario—. Lisa se sentía perdida, como en aquella juventud donde era aún más ingenua de lo que muchos pensarían, dolida y traicionada de una manera en que ciertamente no recordaba jamás haber sentido.

Pero no podía, no _debía_ —por más que quisiera— reclamar. Porque ella y House no eran nada. Aún cuando recordaba perfectamente aquellos labios y aquella sonrisa socarrona después de una sesión de sexo, aún cuando ella se sintiera avergonzada por haberse sentido fascinada ante una persona que gustaba burlarse de otros… aún cuando lo siguiera amando, no podía hacer nada. Porque aquellos eran hechos de antaño, momentos universitarios que habían marcado su carácter con mayor determinación. En aquellos tiempos donde ambos eran novios y hoy nada, más que empleado y dirigente.

Se sintió abrumada. Era doloroso.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Prefería ser una ignorante.

Porque ella podía ser comprensiva. Demasiado. Podía desearle la felicidad a los demás, inclusive a House —aún cuando él decidiera a alguien más— porque ya lo había vivido. La separación, el saber que él se casó, que él _se enamoró_. Así como tener conocimiento que ahora era un hombre divorciado. Cuddy podía, si era necesario, luchar contra todo para que aquél arrogante ser se comprometiera derechamente con alguien, aunque no fuese ella.

Porque lo sabía, una parte malditamente egoísta de su alma lo tenía por sentado, que ante todo House regresaría. A su vida, a su corazón, a su cuarto y a su cama. Aún cuando fuera sólo una noche de sexo desenfrenado, no podía quejarse, él era así y tú siempre caías ante alguien como él. Aún por más dignidad y orgullo que tuvieses, tenías aquella parte que flaqueaba ante su imagen. Así que no reclamabas, nunca, porque él regresaba.

House _siempre_ acudía a ti.

Sin embargo, ahora ése "siempre" parecía hacerte un eco en el interior. Una vocecilla que te susurra un "es mentira". Arruinando todas tus ilusiones.

Cuando sufría, cuando todo terminaba House no venía _directamente_ a verte. Iba con Wilson, se refugiaba con James, le mostraba una parte de su ser que tú —aún en tus noches de desvelo— podías siquiera imaginar. Porque ellos siempre estaban juntos, Lisa. Ahora es que abrías los ojos.

Se apoyaban de una manera que no podrías expresar con palabras.

—Lo siento —susurró quedamente, al chocar con alguien y trastabillar un poco.

—Oh, no. Es mi culpa, lo lamento —le respondió el individuo, sujetando su muñeca con delicadeza pero precisión para evitar que cayera.

Lisa le sonrió. Él la soltó.

—¡John, vamos! Tenemos cosas que hacer —gritó un jovencillo, con un pañuelo cubriendo su cráneo, situado en la entrada del elevador.

—Con su permiso, señorita —dijo John, atrayendo de nueva cuenta su atención. Sonriendo en son de despedida, de la cual Cuddy sólo atinó a sentir.

—Te he dicho, Timmy, que no grites en los pasillos —le sonrió el mayor al chico, quien le devolvió una sonrisa burlona pero sincera.

—Cómo digas, _cariño_.

De nuevo, las palabras de House llegaron a su mente al ver la escena.

_No soy gay Wilson. Sólo que tu encanto bombalicón logró domarme._

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y un nudo se formó en su garganta que hacía casi imposible el pasar saliva, intentó suspirar, pero sintió que si lo hacia terminaría llorando. Volvió a caminar, hasta llegar a un baño, entrar nerviosamente y agradecer que no hubiese nadie, porque las lágrimas comenzaron a correr tus mejillas. Con dedos temblorosos abrió la puerta de un cubículo e ingresó, cerrando con dificultad —más que nada por las lágrimas que los temblores— la puerta y recargarse ahí, para sollozar silenciosamente.

_House no regresaría con ella…_

Porque le dolía.

Recordar y saber le dolía.

Y Lisa odiaba el dolor…

.

.

.

.

.

Foreman sospechó, sólo por unos segundos, al ver a House entrar a la sala de reuniones con un perfil encrespado, que algo malo había pasado. Pero toda duda se desvaneció cuando la voz del _comandante_ comenzó a dictar órdenes para resolver el nuevo caso. Del cual, Eric sabía, Gregory apenas y había leído; pero no dudó. _Greg __**"nunca"**__ se equivocaba._ Era la filosofía del equipo.

Vio el rostro enfadado de Robert y la sonrisa tímida de Allison al ir rumbo al paciente, cada uno con su labor asignado. Quizá con alguna que otra queja sobre su _jefe_, pero dispuestos a seguirlo. Y de nuevo, sólo por unos segundos, Foreman se preguntó sobre cuánto tiempo más, Greg, seguiría mintiéndoles sobre su salud.

Después sólo pensó, sin cuestionarse realmente nada, que a veces la vida era tan _malditamente_ injusta. Porque él había sufrido mucho para llegar a donde estaba, como toda persona que pisara la tierra de la realidad —era algo que nunca negaría porque sería hipócrita de su parte el hacerlo— pero había personas que sufrieron y seguirían sufriendo pese a todo, más aún si seguían con ideales cerrados y patéticos.

Sólo que Greg no era así, Eric lo sabía. Y la duda volvía a resaltar en su mente, creando un círculo vicioso que finalmente lo llevaría sólo a un escuálido exabrupto que no terminaría de entender, importándole muy poco la ofensa que se le pudiera cometer.

—Odio la racionalidad —resopló por lo bajo, sin odio aparente pero sí con un cansado tono dolido. No se molestó en seguir observando a sus colegas, cada uno iba en su mundo aparte, lo sabía.

Suspiró y masajeó sus hombros.

—Aún te duelen los hombros, ¿cierto? —interrogó la rubia, comprensiva.

—Ciertamente —respondió él.

—Después de esto, vámonos de juergas, Foreman. Merecemos nuestro tiempo —le dijo Chase, atrayendo su atención—. Y no, Cam, no irás. Esto es cosa de hombres, no tengo interés en ver a machos medio desnudos sólo para ti —se asqueó.

—No repliqué nada —bufó, ella, por lo bajo.

—¿Juergas?, ¿aún tienes energía para eso? —burló, sin mucho ánimo, el moreno.

—No soy un viejo demacrado _como otros_ —gruñó, divertido.

—Vamos, nada de peleas. Déjenlo cuando se vayan de aquí —rió Cameron.

—No te pongas celosa, Cam. Algún día te llevaré conmigo —añadió el rubio.

—Nada de coqueteos enfrente de mí, por favor. Estamos trabajando —regañó, tranquilamente, Foreman.

—¡Viejo! —farfulló Chase.

—¡Mocoso! —rebatió Eric sin interés aparente.

—Ustedes dos juntos se parecen a un solo House —rió, con mayor ímpetu, la rubia. Recobrando un poco la compostura al apreciar las extrañas pero divertidas caras de los que los observaban al caminar.

—_Oh_, cállate —rió Robert.

.

.

.

.

.

Gregory se sentó, cuando su equipo de diagnóstico había partido, balanceó su bastón sin mucho interés, más que nada para distraer su mente y tener algo en sus manos que no llegara a romper con un poco de presión. Acomodó su pierna, gruñó cosas por lo bajo y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de aquella silla.

Miró los libros en la estantería, después las cortinas de un amarillo horrible que se movían al compás del viento, bufó un poco al pasar a observar el papeleo que sus subordinados estaban realizando. Reacomodó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, recargándose en la mesa frente a él, sin dejar de mover el bastón.

De un lado a otro, un giro y una atrapada. Un apretón, un gruñido y un nuevo balanceo; analizó sus opciones: quedarse ahí, fingiendo horriblemente que le interesaba lo que ocurría. Ir, a dónde sea que se haya ido su oncólogo amigo y aclarar varios puntos con él. Quizá molestar a Cuddy con varios temas de sexualidad… o mandar a la mierda por unos minutos a la vida que tenía, drogarse y conducir aquella moto que había pulido en la mañana y ahora se encontraba aparcada en el estacionamiento del Plainsboro.

El bastón se detuvo.

No había llovido lo suficiente como para que su motocicleta se volviera a ensuciar, supuso Greg. Apoyó el bastón en el suelo, se paró dificultosamente y caminó directamente al perchero, tomó las pocas cosas que había llevado al trabajo e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo para sacar un frasco de Vicodín (del cuál tomó un puño pequeño de pastillas), seguido de otro frasco más pequeño de calmantes (dónde sólo ingirió una cuarta parte en base al Vicodín).

Se mareó, sí. Sólo durante unos minutos.

Bufó y salió de aquél lugar, con las llaves en su mano.

La vida se vive una vez_,_ decían.

_Y House vive muy a su manera._

.

.

.

.

.

Wilson se preguntó dónde estaba Greg. Le _preocupaba_, pese a lo sucedido en su despacho, sabía de lo que el médico podía ser capaz de hacer. Había vivido bastante tiempo con él a su lado que temer por su vida no era algo nuevo, pero sí un disgusto demasiado cambiante.

Fue a su despacho. No estaba.

Volvió al área de oncología. _No_ estaba.

Bufó exasperado.

—¿Dónde te has metido, House? —masculló.

Cruzó la recepción, miró todos los lados posibles. _Nada._ Trató de escuchar por los pasillos, alguna grosería o a alguien del equipo de diagnóstico que farfullara maldiciones contra el nefrólogo. _Nada._ Miró, desde una de las ventanas, el estacionamiento, no estaba su moto. _¿House había llegado en moto?_ Se mordió los labios con ansiedad, como venía haciendo desde que su amigo intentó auto operarse la pierna.

Volvió a la recepción.

—Hm, ¿Susy? —llamó a la enfermera encargada. Los ojos azules de la chica viraron hacia su persona—. Hm, bueno… me preguntaba si has visto al Dr. House —tartamudeó. Era cierto, la chica sí que le atraía.

La chica lo miró sorprendida unos segundos, después una sonrisa pequeña y tímida se formó en sus labios.

—Acaba de irse, Dr. Wilson, intenté detenerlo ya que parecía demasiado drogado pero… —sus mejillas se colorearon un poco—. Me dijo que me fuera a la mierda —su ceño se frunció levemente— y me metiera en mis propios asuntos. Subió a su motocicleta y se fue, hasta dejó tirado tu bastón —procedió a mostrárselo, sacándolo de la parte baja de su escritorio.

—Ohm —James pestañeó varias veces mientras se sonrojaba y tomaba distraídamente el bastón—. Lo siento si te causó molestias… —intentó decir algo más pero la realidad golpeó su mente, el agarre a aquél trozo de madera se afianzó con mayor ímpetu—. ¿Has dicho_ drogado? _—su voz sonó más débil y enfadada de lo que hubiese querido— ¿¡House se fue en _motocicleta drogado_!? —casi gritó, de no ser porque la voz se le había cortado subitamente.

Susy apenas y pudo asentir cuando el bastón le fue arrebatado de manera brusca de su mano para que luego, el oncólogo, saliera corriendo rumbo a la puerta. La enfermera suspiró, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Adoro los días interesantes —rió por lo bajo, volviendo a sus deberes.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

Lamento la demora x'D

Agradezco los comentarios C:


End file.
